


Specimen

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Horror, Breeding, Dom Hux, Emperor Hux, Forced Orgasm, HEAVILY dub/non-con, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Parasites, Slave Kylo, Sub Kylo, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, alien birthing, mpreg (kinda), scientific experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: Ben, or Kylo as he has come to be known, is Emperor Hux's own personal slave, but he's a little more than a handful to tame. Emperor Hux has decided to put him through the experience of his life in an effort to teach him his proper place... by using him as a human incubator for a newly discovered species eggs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Экземпляр](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913266) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> Okay so I've been SUPER inspired by the fandom lately, thanks to saltandlime for their beautiful oviposition drabble that made me want to write this nonsense. It's set in the same verse as A Gift for an Emperor (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6961288) but you can read it on it's own too. 
> 
> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, this is not SSC at all and not intended to be.
> 
> This has been translated into Russian! If you speak Russian and would prefer, you can check out the Russian version [HERE!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6124208/15680921#part_content)

Ben was pushed into the room with a rough shove. His hands were bound behind his back, keeping him off balance as he stumbled through the doorway. The doors swished closed behind him, locking him into the cramped space as his knees painfully connected with the floor. A sharp intake of breath followed a wince as he tried to get his bearings, struggling to his feet, eyes casting about his surroundings. The room was chilly, and the Emperor hadn't deigned to dress him in anything but the skin on his back today; even less than the usual affair of glimmering jewellery and sheer silk that passed for his clothes.  
  
The Stormtroopers that had corralled him into the room where nowhere to be seen. He was in what appeared to be a glass cage, flanked on both sides by air tight doors but surrounded by what was likely blaster proof glass. All of the safety precautions were meaningless, as far as he was concerned. He had long ago given up on trying to access the Force, in inhibitors still embedded in the collar around his neck.

There were scientists in the room beyond the glass the kept him in place. He took deep breaths, trying to steady himself as he watched the men and women in white jackets with datapads in hand, scurrying about looking at various computer terminal. There was a particularly hyperactive looking droid assisting one of them with read outs. But all of that was not his focus. His eyes were intent upon the ginger haired man clad in black, silver circlet adorning his brow.  
  
The Emperor stood in the middle of the room with his hands folded comfortably behind him, as though all of this was dull routine. Ben swallowed as he watched him, trying to ignore the growing dread that twisted in his stomach. One of the scientists approached the man, and Ben could see the timid looking individual's lips moving in speech, but he couldn't hear a word. Emperor Hux's lips turned in a slight smile before he raised a dismissive hand, and the other man retreated respectfully. Then the Emperor's eyes were turned on him.  
  
A gloved hand raised to press a button on his wrist, and Ben could hear a crackling sound for a brief moment before his Emperor's voice filled the small enclosed area. “Right, looks like we're ready... are _you_ ready, Kylo?” The smooth voice carried a mixture of torment to his ears and an electrifying sense of _longing._ Just the sound of it was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He swallowed, that sensation of apprehension and mounting fear starting to creep up on him like a chill in the breeze.  
  
“What are you going to do to me?” He tried to make his voice sound defiant, challenging and brave. It might have almost worked, if not for the slight widening of his eyes and they way he looked nervously from the Emperor to the scientists, who were observing him like he was of no more interest than a subject or a specimen.  
  
The Emperor made a short tsking sound, a smirk playing on his lips as he shook his head. “Now now..” His voice purred through the speaker with a smug kind of tenor. “That would spoil the surprise. Don't worry... I'll be sure to explain as we go.” He turned then to the man who had spoken to him before with a short nod. “You may begin.”  
  
The door on the other side of the small enclosure opened with a whoosh of air. Ben's eyes widened as his attention was immediately diverted to the large creature on the other side, that was now moving, sliding into the glass container with him. His legs instinctively backed him up, moving to put distance between it and himself.  
  
The first thing he could see were a mass of what looked like tentacles, long and writhing in the air. It was a deep purple sort of colour, though the undersides of the tendril's was paler. As he looked at it closer, the appendages appeared to be connected to a long sort of stalk that ended in a flattened head. Quite interestingly it looked like a kind of living flower, with large petal-like protrusions from the centre. It was also covered in some kind of a clear slime, and as the thing drew nearer to him he could smell it, the thick stuff emitting a nauseatingly sweet kind of scent.

“Are you familiar with the Arshoku?” Hux's voice rolled through his mind and for a moment he looked back towards the outer room, a confused sort of horror in his widened eyes as he took in the face of his tormentor. The Emperor was the picture of serenity, nothing but a calm smile resting upon his lips. Ben's attention was quickly moved back to the creature as he felt one of it's long tendrils reach out to touch him. He recoiled immediately, pressing his back and bound arms against the door through which he had been pushed into the cage. He could feel fear like a tangible thing creeping it's way up his spine as he watched it.  
  
“It's a unique species...” The Emperor continued, “recently discovered on Kamino. Scientists can't tell if it's a plant or an animal. It seems to have cognitive functioning, is mobile and intuitive, but it doesn't have a digestive system, and photosynthesizes as it's source of nourishment.” As Hux spoke, Ben cried out in a mixture of fear and disgust as the creature's tentacles reached out to grasp at his legs. His arms pulled against the bindings, an instinctual attempt to fight it off, his shoulders moving uselessly against it. It was closer now, all of it's tendrils reaching for him, and he could feel the viscous slime against his skin as another protuberance slid slowly around his waist, pulling him away from the doors.  
  
“What's even more remarkable is how it reproduces.” He wished Emperor Hux would stop talking. Hux sounded almost bored, delivering nothing but factual information as though he were giving a scientific presentation. Ben could feel panic welling up inside of him, his heart beating faster and faster as he thrashed against the creature's grip. “You see, it seems to have both male and female reproductive organs, and doesn't require a mate. All it needs is a warm host in which to _incubate it's eggs_.”  
  
Ben's body was being pulled against the large flower now, his hands still bound behind him, even as he kicked his legs and shouted. “Fuck..let..let me go!” He knew the words were useless. He could feel nothing but terror as the vines smoothly glided around his body, across his skin. It felt wet and slick, the smell alone was overwhelming. He felt the thing's tentacles coil around his legs, around his ankles, stilling his struggles.  
  
“My scientists have been requesting more specimens, so I thought I would, aha, _volunteer_ you. This one has been rather _agitated_ of late.. it's at the height of it's _fertility_.” _No no no no no no no._.. His mind screamed, internally panicking at the implications. He gave another burst of energy to his legs, trying with a mounting desperation to pull them together even as one of the tentacles wound it's way up and around his neck.

“Don't bother trying to struggle.. it's quite strong.” As the Emperor spoke Ben thrashed, a helpless whimper of terror escaping his throat as he felt the protuberances encircle and surround every inch of him. They were exploring him, coiling around his legs, pulling them apart with a finality as his strength gave way to the insistent creature.

“Ahhh _there you go_.” He looked up to find himself staring directly into the eyes of the Emperor. It was as though the plantlike creature was putting him specially on display, his legs forced wide apart and his back arched to showcase his body. “ _Lovely_ view.” He knew that not only was his body perfectly displayed in this moment, so was the brand that marked him as the property of Emperor Hux. He saw the approving smile on the man's lips even as the scientists were busily taking notes down on datapads, their expressions unreadable.

He didn't have much time to think about the humiliation of his position before his attention was once more reclaimed by the creature that had him at it's mercy. He cried out as the tendrils began to move, rubbing across his skin, back and forth. He could feel them, could feel the slime and the hardness of each one of them as they explored his flesh. The one around his neck was curling upwards, towards his face as he felt the ones around his legs creeping up across his thighs. His skin felt strange under their touch, felt like it was running hot, like it was coming alive.

“It'll be looking around for your holes, now.” Oh, _stars,_ this was really happening. He was whimpering now, he could feel every single inch of the thing that had curled itself around him.“It can smell moisture and sense heat. How does your body feel? It excretes a solution that apparently makes one's skin incredibly sensitive. I believe I've heard the sensation described as 'tingly'.” The Emperor was right, it tingled, it made him want more, it made him crazy. Another moan tore it's way through his throat before his eyes flew open, the sound cut off as a tentacle slowly and methodically forced it's way past his lips. He tried to expel it, frantic and terror filled, but it was insistent in it's invasion of his mouth. “Well, not like I would know myself... you'll have to tell me all about it, later.”  
  
The taste made him gag. It was sweet, and overwhelmingly strong, and it gave no care to his comfort as it pushed it's way down his throat. At the same time, he could feel tentacles probing at his ass, and he gave another struggle as one of them began to push itself into him. He groaned out, the sound muffled by the one in his mouth, as it began to enter him. He could feel himself stiffening with desire, as the creature slowly stimulated every single nerve ending in his body.  
  
“You're getting quite _hard._.. and after all the fuss you made. I think it rather _likes_ you.” As Ben listened to the calm, gentle voice that continued to torment him with narration, he felt the thing begin to squirm it's way deeper and deeper into him. His body was beginning to respond on it's own now, his hips rocking helplessly as he felt the thing worm itself up, up up. He closed his eyes, his body shuddering as he felt it penetrate deeper. A choked gurgling sound continued to pour from him, as to his horror another tendril began to prod at his hole. It was squeezing itself in next to the other, stretching, _stretching... oh stars,_ he was going to _burst_ if it stretched him any more.  
  
“From what I've read, it should be preparing your insides to host it's young.” He could feel it, both of the things writhing around inside of him, squirming around like living things. It was different than getting fucked... there was no rhythm, no pace to get used to. He felt like his insides were going to melt, like he was being stretched wide open. “Do you feel full?” Oh, _stars_ yes. So full. “It's giving you a chance to get used to the feeling. Rather courteous of it, don't you think?”  
  
He was moaning now, letting the sensations wash through him in wave after rolling wave. He thrashed and tossed his head back, no longer conscious of how he was moving. The things inside of him felt so good, why by the galaxy did they feel so damn _good._ He felt his cock jerk and swell, pleasure mounting deep within him. So deep, so _very deep_.  
  
Then the tendrils began to pull apart, pulling on him and stretching him wide open. Through half closed eyes he could just make out a larger protuberance from the creature, thicker and wider than the others, snaking towards him. “Ahhhh I believe it's ready.” He felt the thing press against him, and he closed his eyes to brace himself. It moved into him with unbearable slowness, pushing inwards until he was plugged up with the thing. He whimpered helplessly as he waited, before he heard Hux's voice again. “Come now, open your eyes. Look, you're going to miss the fun. Do you see those?” His eyes opened reluctantly, and he gurgled again, choking back pain and terror. Watched with horrified fascination what looked like fist sized bulges in the tentacle moving upwards towards him.  
  
He was powerless to stop them. He tried to kick his legs again, frantically looking up to make eye contact with the Emperor who was still standing calmly, serenely, watching. There was a smug, satisfied expression on his face as he raised his hand to speak into his wrist again. “It's going to plant those eggs directly inside of you. I can only imagine what that will feel like. It's stretching you now, getting you well prepared...” It was true. The thing inside of him felt like it was swelling as the eggs moved closer and closer to him. His whole body was fit to bursting, and he could feel the uncomfortable mounting of pleasure. Oh stars, he was going to cum, _he was going to cum from this..._  
  
The first egg reached his entrance, and he cried out a muffled cry as it passed into him, filling him deeper and deeper. Another one, and he was already moaning constantly, squirming against the creature that held him in place. They were filling him up, they were inside of him, these living things were inside of him. And _oh,_ they felt... they felt so _good.  
  
_ “Ooh look... you're so _full_. I can see them stretching you already, bulging your stomach.” Hux's voice made him whimper. He was so sensitive, so full... A third egg passed into him, and he could feel himself stretching around it. They were pressed against his prostate, his ass stuffed with them. He could feel his cock leaking, twitching as an insane mixture of pain and pleasure built deep inside of him.  
  
There were two more still.  
  
He couldn't possibly hold more, couldn't _possibly._.. He thrashed helplessly, watching with terror as the last two eggs traveled up that long tube towards him. There was nothing he could do but scream as the last two breached him, filling him tighter than he could have imagined possible.  
  
Then the thing started to withdraw from him, and he came undone. As the protuberance pulled away, leaving the eggs behind, he screamed aloud around the tendril that was in his mouth, cum shooting from him and coating his stomach. The orgasm was borderline painful, a full bodied tightening and release as the tentacles withdrew, squelching out of his mouth and out of his ass. Slowly, they receded, the plant creature curling itself up and leaving him to drop to the floor, a whining and sludge covered mess.  
  
“Do you feel them inside of you?” The Emperor's voice was practically a purr as he watched him, panting and twitching, his stomach bulging out and distorting the Emperor's brand. “The eggs are attaching themselves to your insides now, making certain that they don't become dislodged during the incubation period. You look so full.. Like a proper little bred whore.” There was a note of appreciation in his voice that was the closest Ben thought he had ever heard to affection from the man, and it made him flush hot even as he tried to catch his breath and come to grips with what was happening to his body. Yes, he could still feel them. _Warm_ and _alive_ , deep inside of him.  
  
“They are going to hatch inside of you in two weeks.. little things writhing around and squirming, but they wont be ready to leave your body until another two days after that. I'm very much looking forward to it... I've only read about it, but never had a chance to observe the process first hand.” Ben's eyes widened as Hux described what was going to happen to him. He couldn't possibly carry these inside of himself that long.. and that they would hatch, come alive, and start _moving, deep inside of him_... He looked up at the man through the glass, a tremor of terror in his voice as he pleaded.  
  
“Fuck.. please.. _please please please no_.. please get them out.. please My Lord Emperor _please_..” The Emperor let him beg for a few moments, watching him with cruel satisfaction and calm approval, before he raised a hand to silence him.

“Hush... no more of that.” Ben whimpered and shut his mouth, still breathing heavily and squirming with the weight of the things inside of him. “You wont be _harmed_ by the process. The creature is specially evolved to make certain of it.. After all, once they hatch they would typically keep you ready to receive _new_ young... Wouldn't _that_ be fun? Maybe I should just give you to my scientists as a human incubator for the rest of your life.”  
  
One of the scientists looked up at that, but soon had his attention back on the computer terminal in front of him. Ben felt tears welling up in his eyes, his body beginning to shake at the thought. He shook his head, wide eyes pleading with the man before him. His voice a trembling whisper. “ _No.. no please.._.” He would do anything, _anything_ to avoid such a fate. Hux smiled, a sinister and smug look spreading across his features before he nodded to the boy kneeling in the cage with the specimen.  
  
“Well, if you're _very good_ , perhaps you'll only have to go through this process _once_."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks, Ben was not called on to do very much, much to his relief. He had enough trouble simply walking, let alone pleasuring his Emperor, particularly as the Emperor preferred it quite rough in his bed. He was still expected to remain at Emperor Hux's side, kneeling beside his throne as a display piece and waiting for him chained to his bed for the evening, but Hux did not pay him much mind. Except of course to occasionally remark on the swelling in his stomach and how much he looked like a knocked up whore.  
  
 _'How do they feel today? Have you gotten used to it yet?'_ he would ask him with a knowing chuckle, particularly if he had caught Ben wincing at the pressure or squirming from the weight. He never did get used to the feeling of it. It was a constant source of arousal and pleasure, but he was never allowed to cum from it, his cock securely locked away in that damned metal cage. It was a delicious kind of torment.  
  
He felt them begin to move close to the end of the second week. He had been allowed to rest his back against the Emperor's throne, had been given the privilege of leaning against his legs, and Ben had come to cherish that small mercy. The Emperor would tangle his fingers in his hair as he worked, and it felt almost intimate in a way that Ben began to crave. As he was half dosing there on his knees, the things inside of him moved.  
  
Immediately his body stiffened, a strangled cry lodged in his throat. He felt alarm racing through him, pushed back the panic as he realized what was happening. Without thinking his hands clutched at the Emperor's leg, gripping the fabric of his clothes in desperation. Hux raised a brow and turned from his work to the slave at his feet, who was now beginning to pant and mewl and grasp at him. A smile slowly formed on his features.  
  
“Ah... a few days early, isn't it? Are they moving?”  
  
Ben could _feel_ them, they were squirming around inside of him. He felt his cock immediately strain against the cage, overwhelmed by the intensity of the feeling. It was even more incredible than being _fucked_ by that thing. There were _living things_ writhing and moving and they were _so deep inside of him..._  
  
“Please... please My Lord Emperor, please let my cock out?” Ben's voice was shaking, his body taught and trembling. He couldn't stop his hips from squirming as he felt those things moving, all five of them, packed in tight inside of his ass.   
  
“Enjoying it that much?” Hux's voice was a cruel kind of playful as he turned to fully face the slave knelt at his feet. His hand moved from his hair down his neck to pull him forward, bringing him in between his legs where he sat.   
  
“Please please please _please_...” Ben was whining now, whimpering and moaning, rutting senselessly into the air. His cock hurt from the restraints, trying to pull itself to hardness but unable to move. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the Emperor take pity on him, leaning down with the silver key in his hand to unlock the contraption. His cock leapt to attention the instant it was freed, and Ben was rutting himself up against the Emperor's boot in a mindless display of overwhelming need.   
  
“If _this_ is any indication, I think you'll be cumming your _brains out_ for the next two days... won't that be fun to watch...” The Emperor mused the words as he observed the helpless Ben, nuzzling against his leg like a puppy desperate for attention. Ben felt his hands curl themselves into his long hair, pulling his head back so he was forced to look up at him. He was smiling a devious smile, a twinkle of malevolent intent lighting his eyes. “Cum _all you need_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ben was forcibly strapped down to a medical bed, as his body writhed and bucked. The things inside of him where larger now, and moving more insistently. He felt hands grip his head and firmly shove a gag in between his teeth. _Where was Emperor Hux?_ His eyes cast about the room looking to find him, but he was surrounded only by doctors and scientists, busily making notes and taking readings of him. He felt small and insignificant. He wasn't a human to these people.. he was just a subject.  
  
He felt his legs being spread, strapped down to either side of the bed to still his thrashing and struggling. The things were moving, oh stars they were _moving_ , they were going to crawl up out of him. _What if they went the wrong way? What if they burrowed themselves deeper and deeper inside of him until they ruptured his internal organs and killed him?_ Terror filled his eyes as for a delirious moment he pictured tentacles forcing themselves out his _mouth._  
  
Then he saw Emperor Hux stride into the room. Despite the cold, impersonal way the man regarded him, he felt better knowing he was here. He hadn't seen him in hours. He whined through the gag, panting and moaning. _Please please help me.. My Lord Emperor, please, I need you..._  
  
Emperor Hux walked over to the medical bed, and Ben whimpered in relief the moment he felt the now familiar feeling of fingers stroking his hair. His breathing began to regulate as he leaned as much as he could towards the touch. _The Emperor was here. The Emperor would help him through this._  
  
“Shh... Relax.. This will all be over soon.” It was strange how gentle the usually cruel man was being... there was almost something that sounded _almost_ like affection in his voice. Then he felt the first small tentacle begin to slide itself out of him.   
  
The scientists in the room positioned themselves, ready to receive the new specimens as the Emperor leaned over the host, his hands moving to hold his shoulders in place. Ben cried out in delirious pain and bliss as the first of the creatures stretched him open, sliding it's body from him. He had already cum twice since being strapped down on the bed. The doctors had ignored it, unperturbed by what was, in their eyes, nothing more that a natural physical response to stimuli in a male subject. Now he came again, screaming through the gag as the creature was collected and removed from him.  
  
“Oooh _look_ , Kylo, I can see them under your skin. They're quite _lively_. Look at them squirming around.” Ben looked down to see that Hux was right... the bulge in his stomach was moving, clear outlines of tentacles curling and writhing inside as the creatures fought to be next to leave the warmth of his body. Another one was making it's way to the exit, and he tensed up as it began to breach him.  
  
“Only three more to go after this one... Can you cum each time, I wonder?” Emperor Hux was bent over his form, whispering in his ear as he tensed and pushed, felt the creature leave him and tumble into the waiting arms of the scientists. He was hardly aware of their presence as they scooped the wriggling creatures away to be catalogued and tested. Each one made him cum, each one made him scream and buck, and the only comfort were the Emperor's strong arms holding him in place, the heat from the Emperor's body, the Emperor's soothing voice calming him and telling him _'relax for me, now...'  
  
_ When the last of them had left him, he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. His ass was clenching on nothing, he felt so empty, so _unbearably empty._ There was nothing inside of him now, nothing at all, _oh stars_ how horrible it felt to be so empty after so long. As the gag was slowly removed from his mouth, he craned his neck to look at Emperor Hux with imploring eyes, his voice wracked with sobs. “Please.. please it's so.. so empty.. _please_ My Lord Emperor, please, it _hurts._..”  
  
“ _Shhh_... I know. Don't worry.” The Emperor stroked his cheek as the doctors unstrapped his arms and his legs, freeing his sweat soaked body from the restraints. “I'll make certain your ass recovers well... you'll be useless to me in the future otherwise, won't you? Absolutely ruined.” Stars, he was right, he was ruined by this. Ben drew in a deep breath as he felt fingers prodding at his sore ass, stroking gently. He was oversensitive enough that the smallest touch made him moan and jerk where he lay. “So wide open, so loose... you'll hardly be good for fucking for a little while. Just a ruined, used whore.”  
  
Then he felt something hard pressing against him and his eyes flew open, looking down over himself to see something large, _so large,_ and phallic in the Emperor's gloved hands. It was silver in colour, and flared at the base. “I'll keep you plugged up for a bit... in a day your ass will likely be recovered enough to close around a smaller toy. I'll bring you down nice and easy... will you like that?” Ben nodded frantically in response, desperate and whining. He just couldn't stand to be so _empty_ for a moment longer. He looked up at Hux gratefully, not daring to move from where he lay on the bed, knowing he was a mess, a filthy stinking mess covered in sweat and cum.   
  
“Good boy...” Hux leaned down and pressed his lips to his brow, and Ben sighed a relieved sigh. It was going to be okay, _Emperor Hux was here, he would help him, all he had to do was be good and Hux would help him.._  
  
The toy slipped inside of him and he jerked his hips to meet it, sighed in gratitude at the feeling filling him up, perfectly plugging him up, stuffing him full.   
  
The Emperor would take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


End file.
